fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blood Bowl (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 5)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 70 Uli berichtet von einem Blood-Bowl-Spiel der Liga der Störtebekers Erben. Inhalt und Aufbau Das Games Workshop-Spiel Blood-Bowl – ein an American Football angelegtes Fantasy-Brettspiel – erfreute sich bei den Störtebekers Erben hoher Beliebtheit. Die Mannschaften wurden detailliert zusammengestellt und gerne bemalt, intensiv beschrieben und in den Spielen ausgespielt. Diese Details mündeten in teilweise sehr anschauliche Spielberichte im Stile einer Live-Reportage. Quelltext Blood Bowl Satan Soldiers vs. Hardliners (Chrome de la Chrome) Stadion: "Blut & Tod" (Nagelbrett) Die Fledermäuse flohen aus dem dunklen Gemäuer, welches eine Horde verrückter Oger zu ihrem Stadion ernannt hatten, als um Mitternacht das Scheppern der Rassel Jurugus das Spitzenrückspiel der 3. Division eröffnete. Nach dem taktischen und hart umkämpften 2:2 auf "Tuk's Field" sollte sich jetzt entscheiden, wer in der Liga den größten Chaoten zum Trainer hat. Diesmal trafen konsequent (durchdacht) vorgetragenes Marching- & Blockgame auf situationsangepaßte Guerilla-Wechseltaktik in einer Kombination aus Pass- und Flunniggame. Nach dem Motto "Erstmal alles weghauen!" plazierten die Soldiers die Pille in ihrer hintersten Ecke und rannten in reiner Blutgier auf die Hardliners, die obendrein auch noch völlig verletzungsgeschwächt waren, los. Beantwortet wurde dies mit einem kühnen Catchervorsturm über die Reihen der Oger hinweg (Der Flying Chaos Club schlägt zu). Der Starflyer "Milli Segelohr" von "Georg, the chief" geschleudert hatte jedoch erhebliche Probleme, auf dieser denkbar ungeeigneten Piste eine saubere Landung hinzubekommen und dazu noch den Ball aufzuheben. Mit den Worten "Bad feeling as a schaschlik" mußte er dann vom Feld getragen werden. Die restlichen Liners zogen ein langsames Zurückziehen vor und ermöglichten so die "Späte Rache", als die Oger am Liner-Dugout vorbeigepoltert waren. Das so mögliche Störspiel (schließlich sind die Darkelf-Catcher trotz Nagelbrett immer noch ein wenig schneller als die Oger) zwang den überaus geschickten "Stone, den Zermalmer" zu einem Short Pass zu "Dr. Oger", der natürlich scheiterte. Mit einen letzten Pfft... verabschiedete sich der Ball und die Hardliners konnten zeigen, was sie sich als Offence für diesen überaus schwierigen Untergrund ausgeheckt hatten. Ein solide vorgetragener beidseitiger Flügelsturm brachte - bevor auch nur ein Satan überhaupt etwas merkte - den Catcher "Jakkey Joker" an der linken Seite durch die Ogerschlachtreihe. Dieser linke Flügel, im wesentlichen von "Gregor, the maschine" (best mutant of the liga!) vorgetragen, war (leider!) so erfolgreich, daß Soldier "Sabberlippe" mit kompliziertesten Knochenbrüchen vom Feld getragen wurde und "Jackey" geradewegs in die Arme des frisch eingewechselten "Powerarm" laufen mußte. Ein weiterer Durchbruch gelang aufgrund des gnadenlosen Killergames nicht und die gesammte Chrome de la Chrome wanderte langsam ins Lazarett. Mit dem Wutschrei "Better the ball to the devil as to those Satans!" kickte "Sansibar Weitwind" die Pille bis in die Endzone der Oger, wo leider kein Catcher (wie sonst üblich) auf ihn wartete, und wieder einmal ein neuer Ball ins Spiel genommen werden mußte. Die letzte Runde war eine Riesengaudi für die Zuschauer: zwei extrem dezimierte völlig abgerissene Teams, die man gar nicht mehr auseinanderhalten kann, reissen sich gegenseitig den Ball weg, springen, treten, beißen sich mit letzter Kraft überall hin, wo's wehtun kann, und scheren sich einen Teufel um die völlig überflüßigen Schiedsrichter, die ihren letzten stillen Protest über die eine oder andere Unreinheit nach kurzer Auseinandersetzung mit den Soldiers aufgaben. Die größere Zähigkeit der Satan Soldiers bewirkte dann, daß am Ende noch drei von ihnen auf dem Feld herumlagen, während alle Hardliner es vorzogen, sich von den Cheerleaders pflegen und heilen zu lassen. Sogar der einzige überhaupt angetretene Starplayer, der Darkelf-Blitzer "William Wallbreaker" war tot - ein schmerzlicher Verlust. Da niemand mehr da war, der das Spiel hätte abpfeifen können, beschlossen die Oger und ihr gefürchteter Trainer Raul, daß sie das Spiel wohl 1:0 gewonnen hätten. Der Trainer der Hardliners Uli versuchte natürlich, seine klägliche Niederlage mit dem extrem schwierigen Boden zu entschuldigen, auf dem die Schnelligkeit seines Teams gar nicht richtig zum Zug käme... eine lächerliche Ausrede. Wir danken Trainer Uli für seine faire Reportage. Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Uli